


No Sharing

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Master Hakyeon does not take kindly to certain jokes & will remind you of why they are off-limits.





	No Sharing

_"What did you just say?"_ His hand reaches for your throat  & squeezes it as he snarls in your face. Your eyes widen as you realize what you had done. You shake your head slightly as best as you could, barely making out the words, _"It was just a joke."_ He squeezes your throat a little tighter before letting you drop to the floor, coughing for air. He turns away from you  & shakes his head, _"How dare you! The disrespect you've shown me, the disobedience!"_ He yells in angry frustration. _"You should really know better by now. Yet, you never learn."_ He inhales audibly in such a manner that reflects his irritation. _"I didn't mean to upset you, Master."_ The back of his hand smacks your cheek, _"Did I fucking say you could speak?"_ You shake your head  & look down at the floor.

He nudges your chin up with his fingers, though the act was gentle, the reason behind it was demeaning. _"You offered for me to share you with someone, the nerve to say such a preposterous..."_ He inhales off to the side in disappointment. You gulped at hearing him not finish a sentence, it wasn't common  & it usually meant that he was too angry to think straight. You whisper quietly, _"But, it was just a joke."_ He flicks your nose, _"You know that I don't approve of such jokes, I will not tolerate your taking our relationship so lightly to make such jokes."_ You bite your lip  & nod, you did know that he was very particular about these kinds of jokes being off-limits. He holds your chin firmly in place & stares straight into your eyes, _"You are either only mine or not mine at all. Do I make myself clear?"_

You nod without speaking, he raises an eyebrow & presses a nail sharply into your neck to remind you to speak, __"_ Yes, master - I only belong to you." _He slides his hand into your hair to pull at the roots for stability as he brings you up onto your feet by your hair, pulling enough to feel a little pain but not enough to damage your hair. He then pushes you towards the wall & gets behind you. His hand sliding up your skirt then swiftly down into your panties. His fingers rapidly & firmly rub at your clit. The sudden stimulation causes your legs to shake as your eyes roll back in pleasure as you moan his name. He growls in your ear, _"This is only for me to play with, I am the only one that has the privilege of hearing you voice your pleasure."_ You hadn't expected him to give you any attention at all after what you'd done  & the possessive dirty talk felt like he was spoiling you. He rubs your clit quickly in just the right way to make your legs shake from the teasing stimulation, __"_ Only I know what you really want, what you need, & what you deserve." Y_ou emit shuddering moans of his name as you pant from the delicious attention to your most sensitive spot. As you're about to fall apart & succumb to your climax, he pulls his hand from your panties & backs away. Leaving you to fall to the floor without him against you to keep you upright. You whimper loudly as you turn to look back at him & pout up at your Master, _"Perhaps, you can have someone else finish you off. Just know that you won't be allowed back if you do."_

**Author's Note:**

> Master Hakyeon wants you to know that you shouldn't joke about a relationship that he takes very seriously. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Bai, despite losing the original final paragraph thanks to the power outage. :(


End file.
